


Love at First Slice

by nescamonster



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Ragehappy Secret Santa 2017, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: Ryan loves to kill, but he’s also… really bored…Then along comes someone who for once is a little original and asks him about his day. Jeremy has accidentally stirred the interest of a serial killer…





	Love at First Slice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadhouseVagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/gifts).



> My secret Santa contribution for MadhouseVagabond who gave me the awesome prompt!  
> My first year doing this and i like this universe so much, i might come back to it :)  
> Ragehappy Secret Santa 2017

They say your heart beats faster when you meet the one you’re destined to be with.

In Ryan’s case, his heart never beats. Frozen, stuck in this timeless place with disposable faceless prey, all there to be given to the Entity that had gifted Ryan his immortality. It was a fun life, living agelessly, hunting down scared sobbing sacrifices, their blood warm when it splashed onto his skin. It could also be very lonely.

Jeremy’s heart beat faster when he caught his first sight of the mad man bearing down on him, Jeremy trapped between a wall and a wardrobe. He was terrifying in the way that he looked so pleasantly normal, shirt and dad jeans, a backwards cap but covered in fresh and old blood, a dripping machete in one hand and a bear trap in the other. His eyes glowed blue with a red ring around the iris casting red light wherever he looked and his teeth were slightly pointed in a fanged grin.

Ryan barely registered this newest sacrifice. They blurred together in his mind, one very much like the other, never changing, never interesting.

“Hey how’s it going? If you could not slice me that would be great!” Jeremy called rapidly, lifting his hands to futilely ward off the slice of the machete. The blow never came however, Jeremy opening his eyes after a few moments to see the killer looking at him head tilted.

“Ah-” Jeremy stuttered than flinched when a deep voice came that horrible mouth.

“I’m doing ok I guess.” Ryan said truthfully, it had been so long since anyone had asked him anything but ‘don’t kill me!’ that it was nice to stop and think about it, “I mean, i’m having fun but it can be monotonous at times…”

Jeremy blinked hard, wondering if he had finally snapped. Was the Killer, talking to him? He sounded tired, his machete falling to his side as he gestured with his other bloodied hand, the nails dark with filthy dried blood.

“Always the screaming and the running. Oh and the begging! I tell you I’ve heard it all! No one is original anymore.” Ryan sighed his problems out to the first being who had bothered to question, “How am I meant to improve my technique with no feed back you know?”

“M-m-must be, ah, fru-frustrating huh?” Jeremy stammered confusion starting to rise up from under the terror as the Killer nodded his head, gesturing a little violently at him with his free hand.

“Yes! Thank you! Frustrating doesn’t begin it! On and on and when is there time for me, you know? When is there time for Ryan?” The killer had backed up a step now and Jeremy saw an opening he could take. Dart past, throw down those crates, leap through the following window and he stood a good chance of losing the Killer in the fog.

“Your name is Ryan?” Jeremy asked instead, curiosity getting the better of him. How many monstrous murders do you get to be on first name basis with after all, “Mine’s Jeremy, Jeremy Dooley.”

Jeremy flinched back hard enough to crack his head on the wall when Ryan extended his hand towards him. That made the Murderer chuckle and wiggle his fingers, “Is a handshake not still appropriate?”

“Ah-yeah. Yeah, no, a handshake is cool.” Jeremy extended his own hand back, shivering at the slightly sticky blood coating the palm of the man, now stuck to his skin. Ryan gave a firm handshake, very formal as he looked down at Jeremy.

“Ryan Haywood, how do you do?”

Jeremy almost snorted aloud at that but instead controlled himself saying instead, “I do very well thanks, when I’m not helplessly slaughtered in a junkyard.”

Oh dear god, did Ryan just blush?

Ryan felt guilty and let Jeremy's hand go, remembering he was meant to kill him along with the other three running around fixing the generators. Well, two… one had already been taken above, Ryan wiping his freshly bloodied hand on his already ruined jeans as he averted his face shamefully.

“Well, you could always escape.” he encouraged lamely, Jeremy rightfully shrinking back and giving a nervous grin.

“You could always let me go?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Ryan said sounding almost sad about it, but he tilted his head again, “Your question on how I was doing was surprising but unfortunately it's just not in the rules for me to be able to let you go… However…”

Jeremy stood a little straighter, hope flaring as much as he fought it, watching Ryan reach up and stroke blood through his already bloodied scruff as he thought.

“Hmm… That is an idea…” He muttered to himself than focused on Jeremy giving his sharklike grin, all pointed teeth and malice, “I like you Jeremy Dooley, so I shall give you a twenty second head start. If you are able to escape, I shall see you again.”

And before Jeremy could ask, Ryan melted back into the fog, leaving him alone once again. Alone except for a dark voice that echoed softly.

“One...two...three...four…”

Jeremy ran.

  
Ryan watched with curiosity the one who called himself Jeremy. In three days, they had managed to figure out to fix another generator, and though Ryan had found where they were living in this endless maze, he didn’t disturb their sleep.

He watched it.

Jeremy helped the others, scrounging for food, stockpiling nuts and bolts to help fix more generators. He tried to make them laugh, and in the fog, Ryan chuckled at some of the unappreciated jokes the man would tell. He was funny, that short sacrifice.

Quick too; Ryan had grabbed one of the others one night, dragging them to the hook and stringing them up for the beloved entity to gather in their embrace. The satisfaction of sliding a body onto the hook had washed over him than a flash of blinding light had filled his vision.

Ryan had reeled back, roaring his displeasure as Jeremy called out to the sacrifice on the hook, darting in and pulling them off it into safety. There his luck ran out, as the one wielding the torch, and the injured escaped, Ryan's vision returned, reaching out and slicing Jeremy's back open from shoulder blade, across his back and to his opposite side.

Ryan blinked the last of the light away and saw which sacrifice he had downed. He breathed in sharply, the call in his head to pick up the wiggling moaning man to give to his beloved entity. But this was the interesting Jeremy, the funny and unique one who dared brave shaking his hand.

Jeremy’s back was afire, throbbing and warm with his own wet blood. He was breathing in gasps, trying to fix in his mind that Gavin had gotten away. It was worth it if Gavin and Michael escape. He fisted the ground weakly, a grunt spilling from his lips as he tried to pull himself away.

It was hopeless; he felt the strength in the arm that wrapped around him, lifting him up onto shoulder. A fresh wave of hot blood flooded down his back, dripping over his sides and onto the killer that carried him. Jeremy’s world was pain as he started to struggle, every instinct to get away.

His heart doubled up with fear when he saw that he was being carried into the old house that stood on these grounds. Underneath which was the basement where everyone knew the killer slept. Hardly anyone was ever rescued once they’d been carried down those steps. His struggles intensified and Ryan gave an irritated grunt when Jeremy kicked his way off his shoulder.

“No wait! I’ll help you!” Ryan rumbled as the victim started to scramble up the stairs. The words sunk in and Jeremy paused, looking back down at the killer, his left side going numb even as he hesitated but memory of their last talk in his mind.

“H-help?” he stammered, “You want to, help… me?”

Ryan nodded, his blonde bangs getting stuck in the fresh blood on his forehead, making Jeremy's stomach turn. But he had little choice, he was rapidly losing consciousness with the blood loss and so he jerked his chin in a nod.

“Help me…” he asked Ryan then slumped onto the stairs, eyes rolling up. He slipped into the darkness for a short time only to come back as to find himself shirtless on his stomach on a cot. His back was completely numb and he wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not.

Thankfully he could still move his head and he moved it to look off the bed to see a clean Ryan sitting just off the cot against the wall by the head of it. His hair was more sandy than Jeremy originally thought with the blood washed out of it, his eyes blue without the glowing ring of red. He was disarmingly normal, back pressed to the wall, one leg up with his hand resting on his knee, holding a book up to read, his lips moving along with the words.

“Ryan?” Jeremy rasped, mouth parched and the book hit the ground as Ryan leapt up.

“You’re awake, ah, here! I got water…” Ryan grabbed a glass of water ready to the side, moving it to Jeremy's lips. He let a little wet the lads mouth before he drew it back and cautioned Jeremy to drink slow. After a few more sips, it was placed aside so Ryan could kneel at Jeremy's head level.

“How do you feel?”

“Like a prime piece of meat.” Jeremy answered the dumb question, to his surprise he chuckled when Ryan colored, “because you sliced me up Ryan. I’m meat cause you cut me up.”

Ryan ducked his eyes at the clarification, “I’m sorry about that. The instinct kicks in during the hunt, I didn’t realise it was you before you were already on the ground…”

“Why?” Jeremy asked soft and filled with pain.

“Because they command it to be so,” Ryan said simply, no misunderstanding this time, looking back at Jeremy's face, “The great entity, needs their sacrifices. I deliver them to the loving grasp of my benefactor.”

Jeremy couldn’t believe his ears, unable to form words to express all the wrong in that sentence. Ryan gave him no chance, standing up and shifting away, revealing they were in a small room with just the cot, a few books and a sink. Their was a door but Ryan ignored it for what seemed to be a solid wall. Resting against it was his machete and he picked it up, speaking without looking at Jeremy, “Rest. I will return.”

He placed a hand on the wall and pushed so it swung open, showing just beyond it the basement with its blood dripping hooks. Jeremy made a noise about to ask Ryan to wait but the wall swung closed and it was too late. He’d left to hunt.

  
Ryan moved through the night back to his secret home. Tonight he managed to injure one and strung up the other only for him to wiggle off and be gone. It had been long night, blood and sweat dripping into his eyes making them sting. But he walked with a happy step, for once not going home to a lonely bed and silence.

“I’m back.” Ryan said happily, opening the secret door to smile at the bedridden Jeremy. His face fell to take in the empty bed. His supplies had been raided and his books pawed through. No Jeremy to be seen. His heart, frozen as it was, sunk as he felt a crushing weight settle on his shoulders. Jeremy was the same as everyone else, all afraid of him, all looking to get him punished by the entity.

“Ryan? Little help? Please?” Jeremy's voice came from the only other door, the one to his shower and toilet, and sure enough when Ryan opened it he found Jeremy had collapsed onto the ground, looking clean except for the fresh blood from his broken scabs.

“I used your toilet than tried to shower but my legs kinda had enough, “Jeremy laughed at himself, embarrassed, “I ah, need help?”

Ryan was so happy Jeremy hadn’t run that he got down on his knees and hugged the prone lad hard. Jeremy yelped and Ryan shifted back, “Right! Sorry! Here, up you get.” And with his entity given strength, he lifted Jeremy easily, moving him back to the bed.

Blood had smeared from the killer to his ward, so Ryan went to wash up and bring back a bowl and a rag to clean jeremy up as well. As he did so, Jeremy started talking.

“So James Ryan Haywood-”

  
Ryan froze, fixing Jeremy with a deadly stare and a frown, “How did you know that name? I do not go by James at all. Only Ryan.” He asked in a mad whisper.

“It was written inside the cover of your books.” Jeremy pointed out, grinning slightly, “and you can drop the serial killer thing. I am not threatened by a man who highlights his favourite Shakespeare quotes.”

Ryan was confused by Jeremy's true lack of fear, coming closer to start wiping blood from Jeremy's face as the lad continued, “So, I was thinking. You should come with me.”

“Come with you?”

“When I escape.”

Ryans frozen heart gave a stutter. Jeremy's eyes seemed to see it, a soft smile playing on it as he gently took Ryan's hand, washrag and all. He wanted ryan to leave with him. He wanted Ryan's company. Ryan didn’t have to be alone, in this hovel any longer, he could leave and-

Blinding pain racked him, falling to the side convulsing and roaring in agony. Jeremy shifted as best he could with his injury, trying to help the man still, shouting out his questions, wanting to know what was wrong. Every nerve end was on fire, ever part of him in terrible pain.

_You cannot leave! Your heart is mine! You stay here and obey!!_

A million voices in Ryan's head, forming the great voice of the entity.

“Yes! Yes! I’ll stay! I’ll Stay!” Ryan moaned desperately, “My life is yours! My blood! My soul!”

“Ryan!? Ryan please! What is it? What’s happening to you?!” Jeremy begged, somehow he’d managed to gather Ryan’s head onto his lap, stroking his curls trying to help him.

_Kill him! Kill them all! You are no one but my puppet! Sacrifice them!_

“Jeremy! Jeremy run!” Ryan managed to force out, pain impossibly doubling as his voice deepened, “It hates you’ve tempted me! Get OUT!!!!!” he roared, back arching as the entity punished him, ripping his mind apart to form into the mindless killer it needed.

Jeremy pressed a kiss to Ryan's forehead, a brief pleasure amongst the waves of fire, then he was gone.

  
“You guys don’t get it! He’s not a killer.” Jeremy pleaded with the lads as they worked on the generator together. Gavin and Michael had been happy to get him back, patching him up, but refused to believe his story.

“Jeremy, you lost a lot of blood, and you had been on your own for like two nights…”

“Michael what are you trying to say?”

“He’s saying you're bonkers lil’J. ‘He’s not a killer’... are you even listening to yourself? He axed you, smacked me, and put Michael up just like he had that other guy we found. Didn’t even get a chance to tell us his name before he was spiderbait!” Gavin snapped and Michael cursed them both out as Gavin's lack of concentration triggered a bang in the generator.

“We got to go before Jeremy’s boyfriend-”

  
“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Comes to check this shit out.” Michael grabbed them both and they walked into the night, searching for another generator together. Jeremy wouldn’t let the subject drop however.

“I thought he was a big psyco too. But he’s not. He’s more than that. He’s a man underneath it all.” Jeremy spoke passionately, “He’s not a killer stalking us survivors, he’s a prisoner just like us.”

“If he’s a prisoner, than why the fuck isn’t he trying to get out like we are?” Michael spat, stopping them to round on jeremy, “I’ve had enough of this shit Jeremy, he’s a fucking psycho, asshole, fuck and he’s not going to stop until we are all fucked by the spider dick in the sky!”

“But the spiders got him under control too Michael- Wait! Don’t walk off!” But they’d heard enough, Gavin and Michael leaving Jeremy behind in the fog, leaving the choice up to him to follow. Jeremy's mouth thinned and his eyebrows furrowed determinedly. He’d show them if they wouldn’t listen.

Jeremy made his way back to the blown generator, sitting down and once again messing with the mechanics, trying to start it up one bolt at a time. He knew ryan would be by soon to see if he could catch someone at work, and Jeremy intended it to be him. Sure enough, he saw the glow of Ryan's red eyes than the man himself walked into the light.

He wore a mask now, a hideous wooden thing that hid his features from sight. But Jeremy knew those sandy locks anywhere and stood up to greet him. Ryan tisked then laughed deep and cruel.

“You should have ran.”

“I waited for you.” Jeremy said, crossing his arms, the killer tilting his head at him, “I wanted to talk with you.”

“I got punished for our last ‘talk’. I must kill you Jeremy, as much as it grieves me.” Ryan said in his deep rasping voice, taking another step and undermining the confidence Jeremy had been feeling. Jeremy swallowed hard but stood his ground.

“You don’t want to kill me though do you?” he clarified, Ryan shaking his head not as soothing when he took another step forward, “Then don’t. We can escape together.”

“There is no escape for me.” Ryan’s voice was sad, “I am frozen, frozen in this place. Even if you were to get the doors open, I cannot pass through them.”

Jeremy’s arms dropped, and he finally took a step back as Ryan loomed closer. He hadn’t realised that. He thought it was a matter of convincing to make Ryan leave. But this but a different spin on it.

“You can’t leave?” He repeated dumbly, disbelieving.

“Never leave, never age, never sick, never die.” Ryan intoned carefully, “I pay in blood for the immortality afforded me here. If I do not obey, then another will take my place and I will turn to dust.” He stepped closer, now in slashing distance but Jeremy didn’t move again.

“Others can be made into what you are?” he asked thoughtfully, seeing Ryan reluctantly raise his weapon. He did the only thing he could think of. He stepped into Ryan, wrapping an arm around his waist and with the other hand reaching up and pulling away the mask.

Ryans face was mangled, beaten and sliced. Jeremy didn’t care, leaning up on tiptoe to press a soft kiss to his lips, “Make me one of you then.” he asked for it softly, giving in to the draw and smiling to himself, “Guess I want to be your boyfriend.”

Ryans machete dropped and his arms came around the soft survivor, “You wish to join me? Frozen in this place? Hunting others for all eternity?”

“Why not? Sounds interesting. And hunting must be way more fun than being hunted.”

Ryan looked up, communing with his entity, presenting the idea to them. A long moment passed.

_Very well. So be it. But I expect more sacrifices in more timely manner with two of you._

Ryan smiled, the touch of creatures magic on his face, clearing away his injuries so he could look down on jeremy with a smooth face once more.

“I am very glad, you asked me how I was doing.” Ryan said softly, bending his head to capture Jeremy's in a kiss, swallowing his scream of pain as the curse passed from Ryan into Jeremy. Ice froze in his heart, his limbs burnt with evil flame, altering and reinforcing muscle so Jeremy could walk faster, stay up longer, survive on less food and see in the dark. His eyes shone red and the pain faded.

He met Ryan's fanged grin with his own.

‘Shall we hunt?”

“Let’s hunt.”

The two went hand in hand, Ryan retrieving his machete and they went into the night. To hunt together, live together and never again be scared or lonely. Not when they had each other.


End file.
